King Cold
| JapName=| RomName=Korudo Daiō| AniName=King Cold| MangaName=King Cold| AltName=Cold Frieza and Cooler's Father| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #329 (DBZ chapter 135) Dragon Ball Z episode 118| Race= Unknown| FamConnect= Western Supreme Kai (wife) Cooler (son) Frieza (son) Cell (modified clone) Kuriza (grandson)}} King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is a character in the second half of the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Name Pun Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. Appearance and abilities King Cold has a rather high-class attitude and stature. His movements and mannerisms are reminiscent to that of a high priest's. He is also very formal and calm. King Cold appears in a form reminiscent of his son's second after initially transforming, but it's unknown whether he too possessed the ability to change shape. He ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe, albeit not being able to do anything to showcase his power. King Cold may be best known for his idle complaints of how long it takes his son to start and finish a fight. According to Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, "Officially, King Cold's strength is greater than Frieza or Cooler's, but because of the impression from the show, this pitiful image follows him around (begging for his life)." No one knows if King Cold had a wife or not but Toyble Dragon Ball AF] manga shows that Western Supreme Kai is the mother of Frezia and Cooler. Storyline Trunks Saga He appears briefly at the start of the Future Trunks Saga along with his now cyber-organic son to destroy Earth as revenge for Frieza's near death by Goku's hands. After Future Trunks shows up, transforms into a Super Saiyan, and easily dispatches Frieza. King Cold then offers him the opportunity take his son's place. Trunks unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry King Cold as he believes the boy only succeeded in killing Frieza by use of his sword. With Trunks' sword in his hand, King Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror the blade is effortlessly caught. Trunks begins to overpower King Cold, and with his other hand, shoots a ki blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Begging now, King Cold's pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Trunks quickly finishes him off. (Note: He only begs for his life in the anime, in the original manga he dies instantaneously, after being shot in the chest.) Alternate timeline The same as in the Trunks Saga, only without Future Trunks, King Cold and Frieza journey to Earth to destroy it as revenge on Goku, but Goku intervenes via Instant Transmission, and kills King Cold along with Frieza. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's spy robots. This was in both Future Trunks, and Cell's Time line. (However, Interestingly, in the flashback given By Cell in his introduction, he hints that Future Trunks was also present in this timeline, as he mentions that the spy robots could have just as easily have sampled Future Trunks's DNA, but that there was more than enough Saiyan DNA copied). Great Saiyaman Saga Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold, along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force (Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Guldo) strikes up a friendship with Cell, and aids him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell, via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them. Before he can know what's happening, Cold is knocked out along with Frieza when Pikkon elbows him in the stomach. He is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he, along with tons of past villains, watch the final battle between Goku and Majin Buu via a crystal ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Hercule take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Dragon Ball GT King Cold made a cameo as one of the villains who escaped from Hell along with Frieza's other henchmen. Later on he was sent back like all the other villains. Special abilities and Techniques ;Levitate :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. ;Swordmanship (Swordplay) :Fighting using a sword. He seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting. This is based on his statements to Future Trunks. He also uses a sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (his using this attack in the game was most likely inspired by the scene in the series in which he took Future Trunks' sword and attempted to strike him down with it.) ;Full Power Death Beam :A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the game, only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack. ;Super Explosive Wave :He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. This attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Cold Family Power :His Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a team attack where both he an Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a sword strike, followed by an energy blast. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori * Ocean Dub: Adam Henderson * FUNimation Dub: Bart Myer (Originally), Daran Norris (Season 7-9), and Bradford Jackson (Onwards) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Changelings